Blood and Fire
by xJustxAnotherxGirlx
Summary: Red, the colour of blood and fire. Red, the colour of love and passion. Red, the colour she so came to adore. KibaxOC. Warning: torture, violence, abuse, slight OOC and AU.
1. Prologue

**_Blood and Fire_**

**.:(X):.**_  
_

_[Prologue]_

* * *

The rain was clearing on the battle field. The fighting was done, and the village of Konoha was safe once more, yet there was no relief or sense of victory in Kakashi's heart as he held the limp body of his fallen comrade; Kiba at his side putting pressure on the girl's wounds. He dared to glance at the chuunin for a moment only to re-enforce to severity of the situation.

Tears welled in Kiba's eyes and he desperately tried to hold his friends wounds shut, gritting his fang-like teeth in an attempt not to cry out.

"Kiba," Kakashi said calmly, "you have to find Tsunade. Only she can cure these wounds"

Kiba met Kakashi's eyes, shocked. "But, Kakashi I- the bleeding -" he stammered

"Just do it!" Kakashi's frustration had peeked; there was no time to argue. "I can keep her stabilised myself but not for long. You have a better chance of finding Tsunade in time. If you don't go now she will die!" he cried. Kiba had never seen the Jounin like this. This was beyond bad.

The rain picked up again as Kiba allowed Kakashi's hands to replace his own over the wounds; he rose slowly, taking care not to move the shinobi's broken body. His heightened sense of smell told him Tsunade was close, and he could only hope he would make it in time. It all depended on how long his senior could keep the bleeding under control.

Kiba allowed himself to glance over his friend's body once more, feeling sick as he turned to run. "Kakashi," he said, barely able to control his emotions. "Don't let her die."

* * *

**Authors Note: hey sooo this is actually my first story so any feedback** **would be really appreciated. Also if you favourite it would also be much appreciated if you left a review as well :)**

**Thanks guys, enjoy.  
**


	2. Konoha

**Thank you to the people who alerted and read, it means a lot :)**_  
_

**Dedication: SapphireRivulet for giving me the inspiration to write my first fanfiction :)  
**

**Full Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, I am using them purely for entertainment purposes. I do, however, own this story and any OC characters.**

**.:(X):.  
**

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

_Thwack _

The kunai hit the target, almost dead on. Kiba's aim always seemed to improve when he was frustrated, and he was _really_ frustrated.

"Why would she even say that to me?" he found himself speaking his thoughts to the wooden target as he threw yet another kunai. "Every friken day she comes to me for advice and every day I give it to her even though I don't care about her stupid girl problems!" His mind began to drift back to earlier that day when Hinata, like most days, had come to him for advice on her latest dilemma. Since missions were scarce at the moment the only thing Hinata wanted him for was 'a guys opinion'. He knew he should appreciate that she wanted his opinion but he was beginning to resent her for always bugging him, always about frickin' Naruto and frickin' Gaara. Gaara wasn't even in Konoha for much longer, he was heading back to Suna next month! _Stupid Hinata with her stupid crushes_, he though bitterly. Usually he wouldn't care but today had been different.

Kiba had been lazing around on the roof of the academy in the sun when Hinata had found him and started going on about how she was so torn between Gaara and Naruto. Normally Kiba would've just sat and pretended to listen but since Akamaru was out of action due to an illness which he was recovering from, Kiba was a little edgy and eventually he reached his limit.

"Why is all this so damn important anyway, Hinata? Naruto's a complete block head and I'm pretty sure Gaara hates everyone. And why do you need _my_ opinion, this is all girl stuff, I really don't care!" It felt good to finally get that off his chest but the pissed off look in Hinata's eyes told him he was in for it.

"Yeah?" she began. "Well at least girls actually _like_ them. What have you got going for you, huh? Nothing! You're almost seventeen and you've never kissed a girl or even had a girl like you!" And with that she stormed off.

Kiba would never admit that that had hurt; he'd rather just go work off his anger in the woods outside of the village.

_Thwack!_ The kunai bit into the painted wood sending splinters flying. _Only one left,_ Kiba thought.

"STUPID HINATA!" he growled as he hurled the final blade. It was dead on. He laughed breathlessly. _My aim really is better when I'm mad_. He took in his surroundings; he liked it out here. It was peaceful and there was no one around. He remembered the fun times he'd had training out here with Akamaru; they could let go of all their responsibility out here and just be free.

Kiba took a deep breath when suddenly his heightened sense of smell caught a scent that he recognised far too quickly_: _

_Blood_.

* * *

**.:(X):.**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are much appreciated :)**


	3. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

The sound of shuriken clashing rang through the clearing where two people were engaged in combat. Kiba observed the battle from a distance, straining his eyes to see who the combatants were - the attacker was male with spikey, light brown hair and a scar running down the left side of his face; he wore dark clothes with a grey flak jacket. Kiba studied him as he sent another barrage of shuriken at his opponent and found the mark of identity he was looking for: a forehead protector bearing the symbol of the Hidden Mist.

He forced himself not to gasp. _What was a mist ninja doing in the country of fire?_ He turned his attention to the mist ninja's opponent, whom he guessed was female. She had shoulder length black hair and wore a sleeveless coat which covered most of her body, she had no other indicators of who she was or where she had come from; catching a glimpse of her face, Kiba realised that she was also _blindfolded_ and yet somehow managed to avoid the shuriken that her opponent hailed down on her. All but one.

The shuriken struck the dark haired girl in the shoulder with enough force to throw her off her feet, but she did not cry out. Rather, she lay in place and calmly tried to remove the bladed star from her flesh. The mist ninja began to advance. Kiba had seen enough and decided it was time to find the cause of all this; why was there a Shinobi of Kirigakure in Konoha? Were there more? What did he want with this defenceless girl? Seconds later he realised quickly that he was now under attack as a silver kunai flew in his direction; before he had a chance to react a hand shot out and caught the blade. Kiba could do little more than stare; she wore bandages on her forearms which met with a mesh top just above her elbows, her hands were covered by steel backed gloves; the only flesh visible was her fingertips. _How did she see that coming?_

As she rose from her crouched position that's when he saw it: the mark of identification he'd be looking for. Beneath her coat, tied to her right leg was a forehead protector; etched into it was the mark of the hidden mist with a horizontal slash through the centre: the mark of exile. The person he thought to be a defenceless girl was an exiled shinobi of Kirigakure.

Kiba had barely wrapped his head around the idea when he noticed that she had turned her body to face him, signalling him to stay down. The chuunin was not given a chance to respond before the girl lunged towards her attacker, hurling the kunai she had just caught. The blade distracted the mist ninja long enough for her to deliver a powerful kick to his jaw. The blindfolded girl seemed to have the advantage now, using taijutsu to take down the mist ninja. No one could say that the girl didn't have stamina as she forced back her opponent with brutal precision; she put some distance between them and tore the shuriken embedded in her shoulder free, sending it flying towards the spikey haired shinobi. In his weakened state he caught the shuriken in his abdomen.

Blood dripped from blade as he fell to the ground, clutching the wound; he spoke breathlessly, his voice hoarse,

"You can't run forever," he rasped. "The next time will be the end you, blindfolded bitch." And with that, he disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Dumbfounded, Kiba approached the exiled ninja, his body moving of its own accord. _Who is she? How did she get here? Why is she here?_ These questions buzzed around Kiba's mind, but one seemed to scream out louder than the others.

_Why did she help me?_

He continued to advance towards her step by cautious step until he was mere inches from where the girl stood; he was not prepared for what he saw next.

Up close she looked _so fragile_; her face was completely drained of colour, her hair was tangled and entwined with dirt and flecks of dried blood,her clothes hung from her bony structure and were also dirty and bloody. She also wore steel bands around her neck and - like her arms - her legs were bandaged, covering her skin to the point where her shorts sat just below her knees.  
Her breathing was heavy. A small trickle of blood had fallen from her lips and stained her teeth, and she spat the crimson liquid on the ground as she placed her hand over the wound in her shoulder.

Enemy or not, the chuunin felt sorry for her. Unsure of what to say to her the words passed his lips "Do you have a name?"

She slowly turned to face him, her voice was soft, almost sweet as she managed to utter her name:

"Michiyo"


	4. Nightmare

The room was cold and smelt of blood as she lay strapped down to a hard wooden table awaiting the horrors to come. Her muscles ached from struggling against the manacles that held her in place, as did her head - the chain keeping her blindfold from slipping seemed to tighten as tears welled in the child's eyes. Harsh footsteps echoed all around sending the young girls body into yet another fit, fighting the restraints that mercilessly bound her to that wretched table until she realised that the footsteps were beginning to fade. The child's body relaxed as a warm hand gently caressed her face; a gesture that had always brought her comfort. "Michiyo?" whispered a familiar voice.

_Haruka?_

"Michiyo" he breathed again. "What have they done to you?" She felt the warmth on the cheek move away, followed by the sound of latches clicking as the chains around her head began the come loose. Then another sound came echoing through the walls: the footsteps, but much louder this time.

_Haruka, run away Haruka_.

There was a loud clashing sound as the chains fell to the ground and the blindfold that had taken her sight was gently removed to reveal the calming image of the one she called friend. _Haruka._ But what came next she wished she'd not been able to witness. The footsteps had come to a halt as Haruka's warm smile faded, blood beginning to pool in his mouth and spill over his lips; his eyes grew pale, a look of terror frozen within them.

_Haruka._

Her screams were caught in her throat as the older boy's body fell to the ground to reveal the menacing silhouette of the one who held her here, a knife in his hand and a fire in his eyes.

_Haruka._

Still unable to move her body, she could hear her beloved friend as he began to choke on his own blood. Again she tried to cry out but no sound came, only warm, silent tears sliding down her face while the haunting figure moved towards the place where the boy lay dying. The figure raised the knife he held with a smile on his lips.

_Haruka!_

The boy's dying screams hung in the air as she tried once more to release the broken sobs in her throat.

_Haruka... Haruka!_

"HARUKA!" Michiyo cried as her body jolted itself into an upright sitting position, tears stinging her eyes. She quickly realised her blindfold was missing and her clothes had been replaced with a light cotton shirt and pyjama pants. _Where am I?_ A wave of moonlight flooded through an open window to reveal her surroundings: she was in a hospital.


End file.
